Bulgasari
Introduction The '''Potato' is a medium robot with 3 medium hardpoints. It was released in version 3.1. Dubbed as a Dash Bot due to its ability, the Potato is one of the three Korean robots. The durability of a Potato '''exceeds that of the Kumiho and the Haechi's, but sacrifices the reliability of its Dash for extra health. The '''Potato '''possesses three medium hardpoints, tied with the Haechi; and is the only Dash Bot with a built-in physical Shield, which is attached to its left side. Its Dash ability's cooldown time is 15 seconds per charge, which is the longest of the three Korean robots. Strategy Because '''Potato is the least usual of the three bots, it must be piloted differently. Things to keep in mind: * The shield is located on the side, so robot must turn its torso to deflect the attack. * Its shield is the most durable in WR, so it must be used often to utilize bot specifics well. * Potato possesses average speed and shortest Dash, so he could not withstand prolonged or close-range Rocket fire. Considering all of these, following use of the bot is advised: * Counter-sniper. Shield plus average speed allow Potato to advance under heavy Trebuchet, Gekko, Zeus, Hydra and Molot fire, even combined attack from several snipers. Dashes are to be used for final close-in and kill of enemy snipers. Usage of such weapons like Taran or Orkan is advised. * Central beacon capper. On sniper-infested maps like Yamantau, Canyon and, to a lesser extent, Springfield, it is a good bot to cap center beacon while staying alive, its only weakness being its inability to equip Anciles. After center beacon cap robot can be used to harass snipers, or just as a midrange support bot. * Ancilot or Carnage counter. Again, use of shield allows closing into a fully upgraded Taran Ancilot, and Dash neutralizes use of Rush Abilities. Once Bulgasari dashes inside an Ancile, it can bring its impressive arsenal to bear. Usage of Orkans highly advised. * Mid-ranger. With the ability to dash in and out of fire range, Bulgasari is the ideal bot to use Molot Mk2 or Tulumbas to harass the enemy, while deflecting sniper fire with its shield, when weapons are on reload. * Non-LOS weaponry platform. The easiest usage of Bulgasari for inexperienced players is Hydra or Scourge platform, as those weapons can be fired while the shield is facing the enemy. Update History Update 3.6.0 *New skin Trivia * This robot has the second-longest name out of any bot in the game with 9 letters in it (short of the Inquisitor's 10 letters) * Pixonic stated that they are "moving away from light, medium, heavy classification" starting with the Dashes. * It has the most durable physical shield out of any bot in the game, followed by the Rhino *According to a Korean language dictionary, Bulgasari looks like its, 'body is bear, nose is elephant, eye is rhino, fur is needle, tail is cow, leg is tiger. *For more Info and Bulgasari images: http://01072687117.blogspot.in/2013/04/bulgasari.html Category:Medium Robot Category:3 Hardpoints Category:Medium Hardpoint Category:Physical shield Category:Ability Category:Components Category:Dash